Horses are highly susceptible to injury to the lower leg. Some injury results from external blows, such as by kicking. Athletic horses, particularly young race horses, often suffer injury to the tendon, fetlock, lower sesamoid bones, and suspensory ligament from the repeated hoof shock during running.
One particular problem is that the fetlock tends to drop as the lower suspensory ligaments fatigue, such as during a long ride such as a polo match or the like. This dropping of the fetlock exposes the sesamoid bones and suspensory ligaments in this crucial area to damage.
Another problem is the formation of wind puffs in the lower leg. Wind puffs are collections of fluid that can often be seen as bulges under the skin. Wind puffs interfere with healthy leg function and detract from performance.
To help alleviate these problems, conventionally, an athletic wrap or boot is placed on the distal limb of athletic horses to provide protection from trauma. The boot acts as a shield to prevent kicking and injury from interfering blows by the horse's other hoofs or legs. Additionally, the boot may provide significant energy absorption as the fetlock is extended. The more energy the boot absorbs, the less impact energy is available for tissue deformation and injury.
Conventional boots comprise a band of elastic material that is wrapped around the lower leg. There are a number of disadvantages to the band wrap boot. The efficacy of such wraps are very operator dependent in that if the wrap is too tight or too loose the wrap is ineffectual or may even cause more problems or damage. Such wraps do not dissipate energy sufficiently so as to act as a shock deadener. Such wraps pull the tendon toward the bone and into an unnatural position and do not provide good front support to the tendon. Such wraps tend to move during use of the leg. The wraps, being purely elastic tension members, only contact the outer high points of the leg and provide no pressure on tissue in indented areas. If the wrap becomes loose or unravels, it can cause injury to the horse and can even cause the horse to trip and fall, subjecting both horse and rider to serious injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627, issued on May 26, 1992, to D. Scott describes a protective support wrap for a horse. In this patent, a wrap is provided for the horse's lower leg which includes a panel configuration adapted to wrap once around the leg from near the pastern to above the fetlock and to conform to the shape of the leg. The panel is comprised of an inner layer of shock dissipating material and an outer layer of elastic shock absorbing material. The inner layer is attached to the outer layer such that, upon wrapping, bulges created in the inner layer conform to the indentation between the tendon and bone so as to support them in their natural positions. An elastic support strap passes under the fetlock for additional support and is secured under the fetlock so that it will not move during the movement of the leg. This elastic support strap is an elastic strap which is sewn to an edge of the panel. The protective support wrap of this patent utilizes three VELCRO (TM) bindings extending at evenly spaced locations above the fetlock. Each of these VELCRO (TM) bindings have an edge which is stitched to the panel. Each of the VELCRO (TM) bindings is of approximately equal size and length.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627, the inner layer of material is sewn to the outer layer of material. This is carried out so that the inner layer will deform relative to the outer layer so as to conform to the leg indentations. Additionally, the vertical edges of the inner layer on the protective support wrap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627 are indented from the vertical edges of the outer layer.
There are various problems with the protective support wrap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627. First, and foremost, use of the elastic strap for the fetlock cradle sling strap pulls up on the fetlock joint at only one side. The fetlock cradle sling is attached or sewn to the shell of the boot at horizontal or a 90.degree. angle so as to cause one-sided torque on the ankles and tendons of the horse. The application of this one-sided torque causes the ankle cartilage to quickly wear out. As such, there is a need to provide a protective support wrap which avoids this one-sided torque effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627 has unsewn edges. Unfortunately, the edges of this protective support wrap have a tendency to "open" during the movement of the horse. This can allow dirt, and other infectious material, to enter in the area between the inner layer of the protective support wrap and the outer surface of the horse's leg. The use of several VELCRO (TM) straps in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627 applies pressure on the lower leg in increments. The multiple bindings also make removal and application of the wrap much more difficult. Multiple bindings create uneven tendon pressure and can cause injury to the tendons. In order to properly protect the lower leg of the horse, it is desirable to apply pressure evenly across the outer surface of the leg.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627, the inner layer is secured to the outer layer solely by stitching. As a result of this process, the inner layer has had a tendency to fold and wrinkle against the skin of the horse. This can cause abrasion and injury following continual use. If enough of the inner layer folds up against a tendon of the horse's leg, permanent damage to the leg and to the tendon can occur. Since the wrap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,627 stitches the vertical edges of the inner layer to the outer layer inwardly of the outer edges of the outer layer, there is a tendency for the inner layer to "roll" under the outer layer. Once again, this can cause abrasion or injury to the leg of the horse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that avoids one-sided torque effects on the ankle and tendons of the horse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that resists the intrusion of dirt and other infectious material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that applies pressure to the leg of the horse evenly over a wider area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that can be easily applied and removed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that avoids interior wrinkling, folding, and "roll under".
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a deeper pocket that accommodates the ankle of the horse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap to alleviate wrinkles caused by the fetlock cradle sling and to reduce injuries to the back of the fetlock.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a protective support wrap that is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.